memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Galoob
Galoob is a toy manufacturer that held three separate Star Trek licenses: it produced the first figures and accessories based on Star Trek: The Next Generation in , a line of figures for and released a series of Star Trek Micro Machines from to . Founded in 1954, San Fransisco, Ca. based, Galoob was reported to be the third largest toy maker in the United States at the time of its acquirement by Hasbro in 1998.http://articles.sfgate.com/1998-09-29/business/17730903_1_hasbro-galoob-star-wars-lucasfilm Next Generation releases ;Action Figures Series One * Captain Jean-Luc Picard * Commander William T. Riker * Lieutenant Commander Data ** comes with white face, brown face, speckled face or the rare blue face * Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge * Lieutenant Natasha Yar * Lieutenant Worf Series Two * Q * Ferengi * Selay * Antican * Wesley Crusher ** prototypes exist but figure never produced or marketed. * Romulan ** prototypes exist but figure never produced or marketed. Ships for action figures * ''Galileo'' Shuttlecraft * Ferengi Fighter Non-action figure ships * Die-cast * Die-cast Ferengi Fighter ** prototypes exist but product never produced or marketed. Role-playing *Phaser Star Trek V: The Final Frontier Action Figures * Captain James T. Kirk: "Captain of the USS Enterprise" * Spock: "First Officer of the USS Enterprise" * Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy: "Chief medical officer of the USS Enterprise" * Sybok: "Mysterious rebel leader of Nimbus III" * Klaa: "Klingon Captain in search of battle" Micro Machines Star Trek Micro Machines were plastic Star Trek models produced by Galoob from 1993 to 1997 as part of their popular toy line. They were small sized, about about three inches long, pre-painted and pre-assembled. The first releases were three-piece issues packaged in a transparent bubble attached to a card (blister pack). In size the miniatures were comparable with the role playing miniatures of Fasa and Task Force Games. Galoob produced vessels from The Original Series, the movies, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. The first two editions featured ships and stations from the TOS, the movies, TNG and DS9. When the third edition ships were launched in 1994, some new ships were packaged anew with ships from the first editions. The third and fourth editions featured more ships from TOS, the movies, TNG, DS9 and the first models from VOY and were mounted on restyled cards. There were also special ships made, available only as part of three 16-piece "Collector's Edition" box sets, in which all the models were available. They were ships from , the and the . Other collector sets featuring silvered and bronzed versions were also issued. Five vessels were individually released in 1995 as part of a promotional action for the fourth edition re-release of the three-pack series, and were simultaneously released in mainland Europe. Mainland Europe saw the official release of the Micro Machines in 1994 (all mounted on a DS-9 style card), tied in with the three-pack third edition, and apart from the tri-lingual text on the packaging differed form the US-packaging in that it was sub-licensed to "Ideal" whose logo was also printed on the front of the packaging. Unlike the third edition, the fourth was in packaging, save for some minor language imprints and the lack of the numbering on the front, virtual identical to the US version. All European editions merely stated Star Trek on the bottom on the front of the packaging as opposed to the US versions that specified which series was applicable. Differences between the second and third three-pack editions * The Enterprise (NCC-1701) was in Set #1. * The first Klingon Bird-of-Prey, the Excelsior and the Reliant were in Set #2. * The Klingon attack cruiser, the Borg cube and the Romulan warbird were in Set #3. Later, the Borg cube was replaced by the Enterprise-D. * The Ferengi Marauder, the Borg cube and the shuttlecraft were in Set #4. * The Galor-class, Deep Space 9 and the runabout were in Set #5. Differences between the third and fourth three-pack editions Content wise there were no differences between the third (eight issues) and the fourth (sixteen issues) edition as far as contents were concerned, with the exception of the packaging, as the first nine sets are re-packaged items from previously released issues. The fourth edition sported a roman numeral numbering on the front and the models are mounted on a standard style card used for the entire run. Unlike the first three editions, the fourth appeared to have enjoyed a smaller production run, both in the US and Europe, as especially the last seven items (despite having had two issues for the large part) fetch premium prices on the second hand markets like Amazon.com and eBay.com Collections :note: numbering style for editions 1-3 as shown on the back of the packaging Trivia *The yellow painted USS Stargazer model, first released in 1994 in three-pack set 66106, is actually not that of the starship, but rather of captain's Jean-Luc Picard ready room model, NCC-1700, though it has the correct registry number. It is not clear why this is so, but possibly the manufacturers had only access to clear reference photos of the model rather than of the actual studio model. *Likewise, the Kazon fighter of set 66128 is that of the studio model as it was originally delivered to Paramount Pictures, before it was decided to have it modified into its eventual configuration as shown on screen. * Some Micro Machines of the Starfleet ships were silver colored, most likely from the pewter series, and used as part of the model of the Starfleet Command building in San Francisco, first seen in and used several other times throughout DS9 and VOY. See also * Hallmark * Johnny Lightning * Playmates Toys * Art Asylum * F-Toys * Konami * Furuta * Hot Wheels * Romando * Corgi * Ertl * Hamilton * Star Trek model kits External links * * *Rene Bousquet's Star Trek Micro Machine website *Dobbins.net *Micro Machine museum, Star Trek Micro Machines page * [http://www.startrektoysonline.com/ Star Trek Toys Online] Category:Collectibles